


Not So Innocent

by admiralandrea



Series: The Conquerors [2]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Branding, Chains, Chastity Device, Gags, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sexual Slavery, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Grigori gets a forcible reminder of his place in the Hasani royal family





	Not So Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to The Conquerors, which you should read first to understand this verse. As before, the OC's are named from searching on an African baby name website. Please heed all the warnings, this is somewhat darker than my usual fare. Matrisse is a word I made up to say "Master and Mistress" together, as it's less cumbersome!
> 
> This year, I'm doing a personal kink bingo challenge, this is the link to the card https://admiralandrea.dreamwidth.org/tag/kink+bingo+2019 and this fic is my my first fill - "Tears".

Grigori woke slowly, a luxury that was unheard of in his previous life, but one he was becoming accustomed to with his new owners. His Matrisse were often slow to rise and begin their work day, but for all that, were efficient and generous rulers. They also treated Grigori more kindly than anyone in Muscovia ever had, even though he was most definitely their slave. Although he was beholden to their whims, they hadn’t been cruel to him or hurt him in the casual way most of the nobility he’d belonged to before had done.

He spent his nights chained at the foot of their large, luxurious bed, sleeping curled in the soft, comfortable bedding. Days were spent at their feet in the receiving chamber or council rooms where they conducted the business of running the Hasani lands and their estate. He was gradually learning the Hasani language, as well as slowly getting an understanding of how the world around him worked. It was very different from what he’d known before, but Grigori found he didn’t mind that. He also spent a lot of time serving his Matrisse sexually, often several times a day, learning their pleasures and kinks but again, it was no hardship for Grigori. They were clear on the rules he was expected to follow and he had no complaints about how often he was allowed to find his own release while they were using him.

This morning, he lay there, enjoying the warm sun that spilled across the bed, making his skin break out in a light sweat. Grigori listened to the now familiar sound of bird song outside, as he waited for his Matrisse to awaken and give him instructions on how they wished to start the day. Soon, he heard the sounds of them stirring awake behind him and the brief murmur of greetings, before they started to exchange kisses. Grigori could picture them clearly, eyes still closed and face pressed into the bedding. It was more than enough to turn his usual morning hardness into something more definite and he fought to stay still and quiet, unless he was called upon.

“Grigori,” it was Lady Mudiwa’s soft voice that caught his attention and Grigori slowly turned over and stretched, looking towards her. 

The Lady Mudiwa was reclining at the head of the bed, legs spread wide and enticing. Her husband, Lord Sefu, was on his side next to her, head hovering over her chest. Grigori couldn’t help a moan as his member throbbed at the sight of them together, their dark skin such a contrast to his own paleness. Lord Sefu looked up and laughed when he heard Grigori’s moan and he felt the heat of a blush suffuse his skin.

Lady Mudiwa smiled at him and held out a hand. “Come Grigori, I wish to have your mouth tasting me,” she said.

Grigori crawled up the bed, the chain cuffed to his ankle was long, giving him a lot of freedom to move across the bed. Two pairs of dark eyes watched him as he settled between Lady Mudiwa’s legs, in the position they preferred he use, with his upper body against the bed, but his ass raised and legs spread, so that Lord Sefu had full access to him.

Lady Mudiwa’s hand came to rest on his head, gripping his hair tightly. It was another new experience for Grigori, whose previous owners had all preferred to keep his hair shorn almost to nothing. As Grigori obediently lowered his mouth to Lady Mudiwa’s private parts, Lord Sefu grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back, quickly cuffing his wrists together. Grigori couldn’t help a moan at the rough handling. At first he’d hated it, but over time had grown to enjoy it, as well as everything else that was done to him. 

As Grigori began to pleasure Lady Mudiwa with his mouth, he felt Lord Sefu pull the phallus he wore almost constantly from inside him. Seconds later, it was replaced by his Lord’s large member, shoved into him with one hard thrust. Grigori had to move his mouth so that he could pant for breath, but his Lady didn’t allow him time to recover, instead using her grip on his hair to direct his mouth back to where she wanted it.

Grigori obediently began to lick and suck again, knowing if he didn’t he would be punished. The last few months had not been easy for him, learning how to please his owners and take whatever they inflicted on him, but they had been patient, accepting his novice status as he gradually got to know what they wanted as well as how to please them.

While Grigori used his mouth to bring Lady Mudiwa to fulfillment, Lord Sefu continued to use his body to seek his own pleasure. Neither of them was quiet in their enjoyment of his body, cries and moans filling the air, along with the more primal sounds of bodies being pleasured. Grigori concentrated on doing his best to give them what they wanted, being compliant and obedient at all times. 

Finally, both of them groaned loudly at almost the same moment as they succumbed to their release. Grigori was held in place as he received their fluids in his mouth and backside. His own member throbbed with his desire to experience his own ending, but his Matrisse had not told him he could do so and so he fought to hold back, knowing to do otherwise would risk a punishment.

Lord Sefu put his arms around Grigori’s body, pulling him up and back, away from his wife. Grigori grunted a little as his Lord’s slowly softening member somehow seemed to fill him more deeply. He couldn’t help clenching around the large intruder, making Lord Sefu chuckle in his ear.

“You are eager this morning, my slave,” he said and Grigori ducked his head, feeling a blush on his cheeks.

Lady Mudiwa laughed as well, as she lay among the pillows. “He performed well my husband,” she said indulgently. “Let him find his release.”

“As you desire my Lady,” Lord Sefu told her. 

He gripped Grigori’s aching flesh tightly with one hand, while the other expertly released the cuffs on his wrists, allowing his arms to drop to his sides. Keeping an arm around Grigori, Lord Sefu encouraged him to rise and fall on the rapidly hardening phallus still inside him. Lord Sefu stroked Grigori’s member with one hand, while the other went to his chest to tease at his nipples, which were now adorned with small metal rings. Grigori couldn’t help making noises as he was expertly pleasured by his Lord, while at the same time he still rode the other man’s phallus.

It didn’t take long until Grigori cried out loudly and his release spurted from his member. Lord Sefu worked him through it, then shoved him face first into the bed once more and pounded into him hard and fast, until he came loudly as well. Grigori managed to turn his face enough to be able to breathe and heard the familiar sounds of Lady Mudiwa pleasuring herself as well. He lay there, slowly recovering, as Lord Sefu gently withdrew from his body and moved to his wife’s side once more. It was just another usual morning for the Hasani household.

 

*

After a period of recovery, Lady Mudiwa reached for the bell at the bedside which summoned the various members of the household staff who would assist them with bathing and dressing. Grigori went one way, while his Matrisse went another. Lady Mudiwa had brought Hadiya from wherever she had worked previously in the estate to oversee Grigori’s personal care. He was glad, because he had liked Hadiya on the first day they had met when she had been so kind and gentle with him while she prepared him for that initial encounter in his new owners’ bedchamber.

She was helping him learn the Hasani language in the times he wasn’t required in the presence of his Matrisse, as well as teaching him more about his role in the household and the Hasani society in general. It was very different to what Grigori had been used to growing up in Muscovia and he still struggled often, not just with his role or the society, but also living in a much hotter country than his home land had been. At first, he had struggled with the heat and how to cope with it, but Hadiya had shown him how the much slower pace of life here was part of dealing with the temperatures.

Now, she waited for him in the bathing room that was for his sole use. As always, there were a couple of guards, though they now waited outside the door, rather than in the room. And Hadiya had explained they were as much for his protection as to stop him running away. That had troubled Grigori, the thought someone might want to hurt him for nothing more than being pale skinned or to hurt his owners. Like so many other things in his new life, it was something he had slowly learned to accept.

“Good morning Grigori,” Hadiya greeted him warmly as he crossed the room to where she waited.

He smiled at her. “Good morning Hadiya. What is on the agenda for today?”

That earned him a smile from Hadiya. He had been practicing the phrase in the Hasani language the last few days and this was the first time he hadn’t stumbled over the word “agenda”.

“There is a council meeting this morning,” Hadiya told him. 

Grigori nodded in understanding. He knew what that meant; Lord Sefu disliked the meetings, as they often ran long and were boring. He would use Grigori to keep him entertained. Hadiya gave him a critical look as he reached her.

“It is time for another hair removal session,” she informed him, turning to one of the others who waited to assist her and giving instructions.

Grigori didn’t comment, she was the expert here. Instead, he turned to the steaming pool of water and walked down the steps into it, sighing in pleasure as he settled into the heat. As usual, two other slaves joined him to perform the actual washing part of him getting clean. 

The whole process was a well-established routine now and before long, Grigori was clean and ready for the return to his Matrisse. They chose what adornments he wore each day, depending on their plans. 

*

Once he returned to the bed chamber, Grigori found it empty, so he settled on his knees, head down, to wait for the return of his Matrisse. It wasn’t long before they returned, laughing together at something. Grigori felt a mix of emotions at that. He was a little envious of how happy and relaxed they seemed to be, seeming not to have any cares, despite the fact they ran Hasani. He also felt desire, which was unexpected, not just to please them, but to be used by them again. 

After a moment, Lady Mudiwa came to him and tilted his chin up so that he was looking at her. She smiled down at him fondly and Grigori felt his breath catch at her expression.

“You will be keeping our Lord entertained during the council meeting today,” she told him. “So let us get you ready.”

“Yes My Lady,” Grigori said softly, rising to his feet when she put a hand to his elbow.

She guided him over to the bed, where he lay on his back, waiting for further instructions. Lord Sefu stood over him, reaching out to touch his nipples, which were extra-sensitive now they had the hoops in them.

“I believe these are healed sufficiently now my wife, what do you think?” he said, turning to Lady Mudiwa, who stood beside him.

She reached out and squeezed each nipple, making Grigori gasp, then tugged on the rings. Grigori couldn’t help moaning at that, his member twitching as well. He ducked his head and blushed when they both laughed at his reaction, though not unkindly.

“I believe you are right, my husband,” she agreed. “What are your wishes?”

Lord Sefu hummed in thought. “We can use the leash on them now, instead of the collar,” he decided. “But for today, let us chain them to this,” he squeezed Grigori’s member, making him moan again.

Grigori wondered how they were going to connect it to his nipples, as there was nothing to attach a chain to. That was answered when Lady Mudiwa brought out a set of metal rings, which went on to his private parts. He could no longer get erect while he was wearing it and a chain then clipped on the end to attach to the chain that Lady Mudiwa had attached to the nipple rings. 

Lord Sefu then urged him to turn on to his stomach. A large metal ball was slid into his backside, filling him. Grigori recognized the hook device, which had been used on him before. A length of chain was attached to it and then fastened to the back of his collar. It meant whenever Grigori moved his head, the ball inside him teased his pleasure spot, which in turn affected his member, but with the rings restraining it, he couldn’t become erect. 

Grigori groaned as he was guided to his feet, already shaking from the stimulation of his body. His Matrisse both looked smug, when they watched his reactions. 

“I think he’s enjoying it my husband,” Lady Mudiwa mused. 

Lord Sefu chuckled, nodding his agreement. “Let us add the cuffs now, before we go to break our fast,” he suggested.

Lady Mudiwa reached for the set of ankle and wrist cuffs, adding one side, while Lord Sefu attended to the other. “We can add the chains and mouth device once we reach the meeting room,” Lady Mudiwa said as she stepped back to study Grigori once more.

Lord Sefu didn’t say anything, instead tugging his wife forward to take her mouth in a long kiss. Grigori stood in place, watching as they ignored him in favor of each other. It was an arousing sight, but again all that happened was his member throbbing within the confines of the metal cage, unable to rise to attention. 

When they finally pulled apart, both of them were panting and Grigori expected to be called upon to service them. However, Lady Mudiwa just attached his leash to the front of his collar, then handed it to her husband.

“You will crawl,” she told Grigori, who obediently went on to all fours. It was his usual position when outside their personal quarters, but this was the first time he had been required to do so while wearing this particular set of accoutrements and it was a tortuous journey from the bedchamber to the dining room for him.

*

After breaking their fast, Grigori followed his Matrisse to the meeting room the council used. It was typical of most of the public rooms that Grigori had seen so far in the noble compound – large, bright and airy, with high windows that flooded the room with sunlight.

This one had a large table where the council sat for the meetings, with the noble couple at one end and the councillors arrayed around the rest of it. As Grigori crawled into the room, he saw the serving staff were exiting the far door, having set out refreshments. As the door closed behind them, Lady Mudiwa tugged him upright.

“Let us finish getting you ready,” she said, reaching out to her husband. 

Lord Sefu handed over a set of chains and Lady Mudiwa attached them to Grigori’s wrist and ankle cuffs, so that they were chained together, with his arms behind his back. Lord Sefu then stood in front of Grigori, holding a metal contraption that he couldn’t work out. It was not something Grigori had seen before.

“This will keep your mouth nice and wide for me to use,” Lord Sefu explained.

Grigori’s eyes widened at that and he felt himself balk at the thought of it. He took a shuffling step backwards, losing his balance and almost falling thanks to the restraints. A big hand grabbed his arm and Lord Sefu kept him on his feet. Grigori clamped his jaw closed and shook his head, not liking the idea.

Lord Sefu growled at him, but it was the hard slap to his face from Lady Mudiwa that startled him more and Grigori couldn’t help a cry of surprise, as he rocked back from the strength of the blow.

“Perhaps you should place it wife, while I restrain him,” Lord Sefu said, tightening the grip he still kept on Grigori’s arm.

“Of course my husband,” she agreed. 

Grigori was spun around and Lord Sefu’s arms came around his body, holding him tightly. Grigori kept his mouth closed, whimpering as Lady Mudiwa took the device from her husband and opened it out. Lord Sefu used a leg to trap Grigori’s lower body, releasing his grip with one arm to hold Grigori’s jaw instead. Grigori still whimpered, shaking at the thought of the metal thing forcing his mouth open. 

“My Lord?” Lady Mudiwa asked.

Grigori felt him nod and the hand cupping his jaw moved to cover his eyes and nose, squeezing enough to cut off Grigori’s air. He held out as long as he could, but Grigori felt himself getting light-headed and opened his mouth to breathe. As soon as he did so, Lady Mudiwa’s hand was at his mouth, putting the device in place.

Grigori struggled as much as he could, but Lord Sefu was much bigger and heavier, so he had little chance of success. With Lady Mudiwa so close as well, he had nowhere to go to escape them and in short order, the thing was in place and being fastened. 

Grigori was forced down to his knees and then dragged over to the table, where Lord Sefu pushed him underneath. More chains were added to those on his wrists, attaching them to hooks on the bottom of the table. Another set went from his ankles to the hooks as well, so now Grigori had no leeway to move.

Grigori whimpered, tears on his face, as he watched Lord Sefu’s feet move around the table and the sound of him taking his seat. As he watched, Lord Sefu was moving aside his clothing to reveal his already erect member. Then he was guiding himself into Grigori’s wide-stretched mouth and Grigori heard him grunt in pleasure, as the hard flesh glided into Grigori’s throat. Grigori whimpered, more tears in his eyes as the head of Lord Sefu’s phallus bumped his throat.

“Swallow me,” the harsh command came from above him and Grigori did his best, moving his head forward until his Lord’s whole phallus was in his mouth. 

Grigori was drooling, unable to help himself with his mouth stretched wide. He had his eyes closed, tears still leaking on to his cheeks, his whole body aching from the restraints and the way he was being used.

As Grigori continued to kneel there, he heard the sounds of the council members entering the room and Lady Mudiwa welcoming them to the meeting. They all took their places around the table and then Lord Sefu was opening proceedings. There was nothing in his voice to indicate that Grigori was under the table sucking on his manhood.

Grigori tried to relax and lose himself in the past and his few happy memories of early childhood. But the way he was positioned and the various devices on his body wouldn’t allow him to escape the awareness of what was happening. As time passed his knees grew sore and his whole body ached from being in the same position. 

 

Eventually, chairs scraping indicated the meeting was coming to a conclusion and Grigori felt relieved, hoping he would now be released from his tortuous restraints, particularly the mouth device. His jaw ached, but it was only one of many pains in his body after the prolonged period of inaction in the same position.

The door shutting was apparently the signal that Lord Sefu could move. He withdrew from Grigori’s mouth and Grigori blinked his eyes open, looking for a sign that he would be released. Lady Mudiwa appeared crouching down beside him to unhook his chains from the table. It was then shoved back with a loud screech that made Grigori wince.

Lord Sefu grabbed him and lifted him off the floor, making Grigori wince again. He was dumped unceremoniously on the table top and the metal ball in his backside was removed. None of the other chains were unfastened as Lord Sefu thrust his phallus into Grigori, making him grunt. It was just as uncomfortable a position as the one he’d been in under the table, but Lord Sefu was indifferent to Grigori’s discomfort as he used his body to take his pleasure. 

Lord Sefu was grunting loudly as he hammered Grigori’s body hard and fast, hands on Grigori in a bruising grip. Lady Mudiwa was encouraging her husband to thrust harder and faster and Grigori saw her come closer to him, reaching out to Grigori and starting to rove over his body, pinching and pulling at his nipples, making him grunt. Then she removed the awful thing from his mouth, making him gasp in relief. 

The relief was short-lived though, as she climbed astride him on the table, lowering her nether regions onto his face.

“Lick me,” she ordered and Grigori groaned, before doing as she instructed. Her fingers came down to touch herself as well as Grigori worked his aching jaw with a grimace. Fortunately it wasn’t long before she was flooding Grigori’s mouth with her liquid, moaning loudly as she did so.

Lord Sefu was still ramming into Grigori with the same hard fast pace as before, but at last he shoved deep and then cried out loudly, pumping his release into Grigori’s body in a few last brutal thrusts, before withdrawing.

Lady Mudiwa moved from over him and climbed off the table. Grigori watched her wrap her arms around her husband, the two of them kissing passionately while he continued to lie there, tears once more leaking from his eyes as his whole body ached from being used so hard and long. 

After a while, the couple separated and turned back to the table. Lord Sefu rubbed his fingers over Grigori’s sore hole for a moment, then the metal ball was being pushed into him once more, making him wince.

“What do you desire?” he asked, turning to Lady Mudiwa.

“He must be properly punished,” she said thoughtfully. “But not until we have eaten. Leave him like this for now.”

Lord Sefu pursed his lips, but nodded agreement. “As you wish my wife,” he agreed.

Grigori was lifted off the table and onto the floor. The leash was reattached to his collar and he had no choice but to follow his Matrisse out of the room, trying to ignore all his aches and pains as they headed to the dining room.

 

*

Unlike other meal times, where Grigori had knelt between his Matrisse and been fed by them, this time he was taken to a corner of the room and his leash attached to a hook on the wall he hadn’t seen before. 

“You will stay here until we are done eating,” Lady Mudiwa told him sternly.

Grigori bobbed his head in a quick nod of understanding. He was left facing bare white wall as his owners settled at the table behind him. Closing his eyes, Grigori took mental stock of his body and his various aches and pains. He knew that his Matrisse had done nothing to permanently injure him, but he would definitely be feeling the results of this morning for some time. His jaw was the worst and he worked it gingerly, clenching his teeth and relaxing a few times, feeling it pop as he did so.

His throat was also sore from having Lord Sefu’s large phallus in his mouth for several hours but there was nothing Grigori could do about that. All his limbs ached from being restrained for so long as well and his wrists and ankles were sore from the metal cuffs chafing him. He couldn’t tell if the were bloody, but thought not, he’d managed not to struggle so hopefully they were just abraded.

His knees were the worst after his jaw, painful from having been kneeling in one position. He shifted slightly, trying to ease the ache, but that made his chains rattle, so he froze, not wanting to risk the wrath of his owners. There was no indication they had heard though, as Grigori listened to them eating and talking casually behind him, so he relaxed again, but didn’t try to move any more.

Grigori finished taking inventory; his neck hurt from the chain which was attached to the back of his collar and then connected to the metal hook with the large ball inside him. Every time he moved, it tugged on the chain, which also meant the ball shifted inside him. That meant his backside was also sore, even without the brutal pounding he had just received from Lord Sefu.

Finally, his phallus was restrained in the metal rings, which connected back to the rings in his nipples. Again, any movement on his part tugged on the chains, making his member throb and his nipples ache. Grigori couldn’t move his head forward enough to look down at his body, so had no idea how his chest looked, but his nipples and manhood were all sore as well. 

It wasn’t pleasant, but Grigori had a feeling he was likely to be really hurting before too long. He could still remember the whipping he had endured from Lord Sefu when he had first arrived here and knew that his Master had been lenient on him on that occasion because of his existing injuries. Somehow, he knew that he wasn’t going to be so lucky this time. 

*

After a while, Grigori zoned out somewhat, despite all the aches and pains in his body, so it was a surprise when Lady Mudiwa spoke in his ear.

“I hope you’re not sleeping slave,” she said, jerking on his chains as she spoke.

Grigori gave a small cry as that reawakened every part of his body, all his bruises and sore spots clamoring for attention at once. Lord Sefu laughed from behind him, startling Grigori even more.

“Let us go show him what it is like to have our full attention,” Lord Sefu announced.

Grigori thought that he had already experienced nothing else the last few months, he hardly spent any time out of the presence of his Matrisse and they had certainly spent most of that time gaining a thorough and intimate knowledge of his body.

Rather than being made to crawl again, Lord Sefu simply picked Grigori up and threw him over a shoulder, making Grigori grunt in pain. He could see nothing from his position upside down over his Lord’s shoulder and so closed his eyes, feeling a little sick from the swaying movement.

Wherever they went, it was only a short distance and he was being lowered to stand on his feet. Fortunately Lord Sefu kept a tight grip on him, because Grigori thought he wouldn’t stay upright otherwise. Lady Mudiwa came close and removed some of the chains he wore, as well as taking the ball hook from his backside and unfastening it from his collar. Any relief was short lived though, as he was strung up from hooks in the ceiling instead, arms spread wide and feet attached to a metal bar. 

Lord Sefu quickly reappeared in front of Grigori, carrying two whips, one single tailed and one multi tailed. Grigori was sure they probably had proper names, but whips worked just as well for what he knew was about to happen.

Lord Sefu turned to his wife. “When we are done, I think it is time for the permanent marking.”

“Of course my husband, who would you like me to instruct to set up their equipment?”

Lord Sefu pursed his lips in thought and Grigori watched warily, wondering just what permanent marking meant in this context. It didn’t sound like anything good.

“I believe Taleb is the best choice my wife,” Lord Sefu said and Lady Mudiwa nodded agreement, then went over to the door.

Grigori heard her speaking to someone outside, a guard he guessed, but was too far away to hear her words. After a few minutes she returned.

“It is done,” she announced. “He will be ready when you are finished.”

Lord Sefu gave a pleased nod, then turned to Grigori. “You will be flogged and then whipped until I am sure that you understand who is your Lord and Master. Once I am satisfied, you will receive a permanent mark from your Lady and Mistress.”

Grigori swallowed hard. That all sounded incredibly painful and he was already sore and aching from the last few hours. He knew he wasn’t getting any choice in what was going to happen, though. This was the cost of his earlier rebellion and a reminder of just how precarious his position was in the Hasani household.

*

The punishment was as long and brutal as Grigori had feared. It seemed to go on forever. He started out yelling as he was struck, but it wasn’t long before his voice was broken and he was left whimpering, tears falling freely as Lord Sefu used the whips on all parts of his body.

When it finally ended, Grigori was barely conscious of what was happening, his body felt as though it was on fire, throbbing with pain all over. The earlier aches and pains felt like nothing by comparison.

Lady Mudiwa removed his ankle and wrist restraints, with Lord Sefu waiting to take Grigori’s weight, as he collapsed into his Master’s arms. He was picked up and carried from the room like a child, but Grigori was in no state to complain. He still whimpered with pain, the material of Lord Sefu’s clothing felt as though it was rubbing his skin off his body.

Grigori had his eyes closed as he was carried through the corridors of the palace, until he heard a door open and the sounds of outside reached him. Prizing heavy eyelids open, Grigori blinked in the bright sunlight as he was lowered to the ground. Much to his relief, whatever he was laid on was soft, rather than the bare earth.

Grigori couldn’t see much other than the wall of the palace looming above them and bright blue sky. He ached too much to even try and move his head, to look around and see what was happening. Lady Mudiwa’s face appeared in his eye line, startling him.

“Drink this,” she commanded and placed a metal straw between his lips. 

Grigori sucked obediently, swallowing cool liquid that wasn’t plain water, instead having some sort of bitter taste to it. After a while Lady Mudiwa took it away and Grigori closed his eyes again, floating in a haze as he waited for whatever came next. 

Eventually he realized that the pain had receded somewhat and his head felt clearer. At that moment, his Matrisse reappeared and with one on either side, he was lifted to his feet. Grigori swayed at first, still lightheaded, but they kept a grip on each arm. He was guided forward to a simple wooden bench, similar to that he had seen in his Master’s exercise room.

Grigori was bent over at the waist and then his wrists and ankles secured to the bench legs. He groaned as he rested his head against the rough wood, wondering what was going to happen next. Lady Mudiwa crouched down next to him and Grigori gazed into her familiar brown eyes, which were more serious than he was used to.

“This is going to hurt slave,” she told him. “You may scream if you wish to, but it will not stop me completing your mark.”

Grigori shivered at that, wondering what exactly she was going to do to him now. Lady Mudiwa stood up once more and another pair of legs appeared in Grigori’s limited line of sight. They weren’t those of his Master, but rather someone else, the mysterious Taleb he supposed.

Grigori waited to see what would happen. Lady Mudiwa bent over next to his head and he saw she held something long and metal in one hand, the end glowing bright red. While he was still trying to process what he was seeing, she touched the glowing end to his shoulder. Grigori screamed. It wasn’t much of a scream because his voice was still wrecked from the whipping.

The smell of burnt flesh – his own burnt flesh – rose in the air and Grigori vomited on the ground in front of him. The pain seemed to go on forever, feeling as though it was going deep into his body and spreading like fire. He kept retching as the smell of burnt flesh continued to hover around him.

Rough hands untied him and hauled him to a sitting position, then pushed his head between his knees. Grigori moaned, head swimming from the change in position and he wondered if he might pass out. It would be a merciful release if he did.

After a while, hands that he recognized as belonging to Lady Mudiwa cupped his head and tilted it upwards. Grigori blinked at her, vision fuzzy because of the continuing lightheaded feeling. She gazed at him for a while, then turned and spoke to someone else. Grigori couldn’t make out her words because of the buzzing in his head.

Then the other hands from before were dragging him to his feet and Grigori realized it was one of the guards who usually followed him around. A second man came up on the other side of him and supported him.

“They will take you to see the healer and get cleaned up,” Lady Mudiwa spoke slowly and clearly, using Grigori’s Muscovian language instead of her own.

Grigori tried to nod, but almost fell over, only the hands on him kept him upright and he couldn’t help the whimper that came out. Lady Mudiwa tutted at him and spoke to the guard on his left in Hasani, too fast for Grigori to understand. The guard nodded and bowed his head to her. Then Grigori was being led away, half-dragged, half-carried between the two guards.

He just heard Lord Sefu address his wife as they took him away. “We must go and prepare for the banquet my wife. He will be ready by then I trust?”

Lady Mudiwa’s reply was too indistinct for Grigori to make out. He wondered what banquet it was and who was expected to be ready, surely not him? Before he could consider it further, he was bumped into the wall by one of the guards as they crossed the threshold back into the palace. Pain flared through Grigori’s body and he cried out, this time darkness did come to claim him and he succumbed gratefully.

*

Grigori woke with a groan, his rise to consciousness a lot less pleasant than his previous awakening. For a moment he wasn’t sure why he hurt quite so much, but trying to move was enough for the memories to come flooding back and he groaned again.

“Ah, you have awakened,” Hadiya’s voice startled him and Grigori winced as the involuntary movement sparked more pain in his body.

Hadiya hurried to his side and gently assisted him to a sitting position, although that just made Grigori wince and hiss even more, thanks to the punishment his backside had received at the hands of his Master.

Grigori tried to ask what was happening, but all that came out was a croak. He coughed and Hadiya offered him a glass of water. Grigori took it with a shaking hand and sipped slowly before trying to speak again.

“What’s happening?” he managed to ask in a voice that sounded as wrecked as his body felt.

“We must get you ready for the banquet this evening,” Hadiya told him as she took back the glass of water and guided him to a standing position.

Grigori just raised his eyebrows at her, not feeling up to speaking any more. Fortunately Hadiya understood him well enough by now to understand his unspoken question.

“The royal family from Wasaria have arrived and will dine with our Lord and Lady tonight. My Lady Mudiwa has commanded that you be in attendance.”

Grigori’s eyes widened at that. He didn’t think he was really well enough to be at dinner. He knew such affairs ran on for many hours.

“I have several potions you can consume to assist you in enduring,” Hadiya said in a way that was far less reassuring to Grigori than he knew she meant to be. 

He was in no state to argue though and he was fully aware of the futility of such an attempt anyway, particularly after the events of the day so far. So he settled for gesturing to Hadiya to lead the way.

*

Hadiya guided him through the process with her usual calmness, overseeing a thorough internal as well as external cleansing. She also treated the most severe of his injuries from the earlier part of the day, including a special ointment for his shoulder. Grigori was grateful he could no longer smell his own burned flesh, but declined her offer to see the mark. He had no desire to view the reminder of his status in this place, which he had allowed himself to forget, lulled into a false sense of security by how he had been treated up to now by his Matrisse. 

This day had been a forcible reminder of his position and a timely lesson at that, one which it would do Grigori well to keep in mind any time he found himself relaxing too much in the presence of his Matrisse and their desires for his body.

Once done with her work, Hadiya led him to the guards who would escort him back to his Matrisse for the final preparations for dinner. She handed over several bottles to one of the men, who tucked them away safely. Grigori could only hope he was allowed to use any of their contents to help him get through the evening ahead.

*

Grigori was allowed to walk back through the palace to his Matrisse’s quarters. Once there, the guard handed over Hadiya’s potions to Lady Mudiwa who opened the door to them. As soon as he was over the threshold, Grigori went to his knees, wincing at the ache which was immediately apparent as he hit the floor.

“Come, we have much to do,” Lady Mudiwa gestured him to the bedroom and Grigori obediently crawled after her.

Lord Sefu was at the dresser, back to Grigori when he knelt in the middle of the room when indicated to do so. Lady Mudiwa went to join him and they spoke in low tones, sorting items that rattled as they did so. Grigori had his head down, trying his best to ignore how sore he still felt.

After a few minutes, Lord Sefu came over to where Grigori waited. “On your feet,” he was instructed.

Grigori struggled upright, unable to contain a groan as he did so. “Didn’t Hadiya treat him?” Lord Sefu asked sharply.

“Only the minimum necessary,” Lady Mudiwa replied in a calm voice. “She knows it is not her place to decide the level of relief our slave receives.”

“Of course my Lady,” Lord Sefu said in a conciliatory tone. “I apologize for implying otherwise. Did she send the potions?”

“She did,” Lady Mudiwa agreed, bottles rattling as she spoke. “I have just the thing.”

She appeared next to Grigori, holding a glass which contained a dark colored liquid. “Drink it all,” she instructed Grigori, as she passed it over.

He took the glass and raised it to his mouth. Fortunately it didn’t smell bad, unlike other things he had been given. Grigori took a sip and swallowed cautiously. Again, the taste wasn’t unpleasant, so he drank the rest as quickly as possible.

Lady Mudiwa took back the glass as soon as he was done. Both of them waited and watched for a while and Grigori felt whatever he had consumed take effect in his body, with his aches and pains fading almost to nothing as he stood there. 

After a while, Lord Sefu nodded in satisfaction. “Well chosen my wife,” he said. “Shall we carry on?”

It was clearly a rhetorical question, as he picked up again the items he had been holding before. Grigori looked at it curiously. It was similar to the device he had worn on his manhood that morning, but this one seemed to have extra parts. Lord Sefu caught his glance and smiled at him in a way that was more menacing than reassuring.

“It is as you suspect slave,” he told Grigori, holding it up so Grigori could see it clearly.

This time, the set of metal rings had an attachment that looked like a pin or rod and there was another piece that had several sizes of metal balls. Grigori could work out that they were going to go in his backside. It was the rod he wasn’t sure about.

Lord Sefu guided Grigori to lie back on the bed with his legs spread wide. He gripped Grigori’s phallus firmly and applied something to the head of it. Grigori guessed it was some sort of lubrication, although it felt different to that Lord Sefu usually used on him for penetration. Then Grigori felt the cold press of metal to the head of his member. He couldn’t help trying to move away.

Lady Mudiwa was there immediately, climbing onto the bed beside him and holding onto his thighs. “You must hold still and take it slave,” she instructed him firmly.

Grigori bit his lip hard, wanting nothing more than to get away from this latest perversion, but he could still feel the effects of the morning’s punishment, even with the potion he had drunk earlier and he had no desire to go through something similar again. He tensed his body and closed his eyes, fighting to stay still.

After a moment, Grigori felt the metal thing again and this time, it was slowly pushed into his phallus. Grigori couldn’t help whimpering at the feel of it sliding inside him. It was a strange sensation and he didn’t like it. Lady Mudiwa murmured in his ear the whole time, keeping her grip on his legs. He couldn’t really make out her words, but it felt reassuring and he slowly relaxed into the bed.

“Good boy,” Lord Sefu murmured, with a gentle squeeze to his aching member. Grigori whimpered again, but managed to stay still. “Now the rest of it,” Lord Sefu said after a moment and Grigori felt him attaching the metal rings the length of his manhood. Finally, the metal balls were pushed into his backside one by one, filling him and Grigori could feel another length of metal resting in the area between the base of his member and his hole.

Lady Mudiwa let him go and Lord Sefu pulled Grigori to his feet. He couldn’t help moaning as that teased his body, but the restraints made it impossible for anything to happen. Grigori trembled as he stood there waiting for whatever came next.

“You did that beautifully my Lord,” Lady Mudiwa said, as she came to stand in front of Grigori.

“Thank you my Lady,” he replied and they exchanged a deep kiss as Grigori waited. “Let us complete the rest,” Lord Sefu said when they separated.

“Of course,” Lady Mudiwa agreed and she reached for more items on the dresser. 

In short order, Grigori wore a harness which criss-crossed his body, cuffs attaching his wrists to his waist. For the moment, his ankles were only adorned with cuffs. A chain was attached from his collar to another that connected his nipple rings and then went down to the metal cage on his manhood. A leash was also attached to the chain at his chest and it was this Lady Mudiwa took hold of when they were done.

Grigori was allowed to walk this time for the trip to the dining room. He was relieved, because even with Hadiya’s potion, his knees still ached fiercely. He just hoped he was allowed to stand in the dining room, rather than having to kneel.

When they reached the corridor leading to the dining room, he could hear a loud hum of conversation within and Grigori’s steps faltered. He wasn’t used to being in the presence of so many people, particularly looking like this and he felt nervous.

Lady Mudiwa turned to him and stopped for a moment. “No one will touch you,” she told Grigori firmly, though truthfully that wasn’t what concerned him. All he could do though was nod and obediently start walking again when she gave a tug on his leash.

That tug also teased the rings on his nipples, giving Grigori a rush of competing sensations through his body. It was enough to distract him for the last part of the walk and then he was following his Mistress into the dining room, Lord Sefu close behind.

“Our Lord and Lady of Hasani,” the announcer proclaimed loudly and the room fell silent as they walked through it.

Tables on either side of the room were crowded with guests in their finest outfits, while at the far end of the room, another table was set up for the Hasani’s and the other nobility, including the guests from Wasaria.

Lady Mudiwa walked up the middle of the room, Lord Sefu at her side. Her free hand rested on his arm, with Grigori’s leash held in the other. Grigori was a few steps behind as per custom and when they stopped, he immediately went to his knees and bowed his head. A murmur of conversation came from the top table as they got a good look at Grigori for the first time when his Matrisse stepped apart to reveal his presence.

Grigori waited for instructions. Nothing was said as another slave brought more chains. Grigori was guided back to his feet and he was chained to hooks in the ceiling, while his feet was chained to a bar, which was attached to the floor. It left him spreadeagled, his body on display for all the watching diners and serving staff. 

Grigori felt a blush cover his body at the exposed position and the knowledge so many people were staring at him and his pale skin. He could hear comments being made by various guests around the room, not just about the color of his skin, but also about the marks on his back and chest from the whipping and the device covering his manhood.

Once his Matrisse were satisfied, they left him and went to their seats at the head table. As soon as they were seated, servers entered the room carrying platters of food.

*

Time dragged for Grigori as he stood chained up, watching and listening to the people eating around him. He hadn’t eaten since breakfast that morning and his stomach was grumbling at the fact. The effects of the potion he had been given slowly wore off as well, reawakening all his aches and pains once more.

A loud voice snared his attention, as Grigori hung there wondering if he would get any relief.

“So tell me, my Lord Sefu,” the male voice said. “Does this slave of yours truly give you any satisfaction? He is just a puny pale devil after all.”

Grigori’s head jerked up and he looked to see who had spoken. It was Prince Kondo of Wasaria, a big loud man, who was seated to one side of the Lady Mudiwa. His wife, Princess Adia was seated beside Lord Sefu. 

Lord Sefu looked displeased as he responded to the Prince. “Do you doubt my prowess in the bedroom Prince Kondo?” he asked drily.

Lady Mudiwa made an indelicate snorting sound at that, but didn’t apologize. “My Lord is most satisfactory in all areas, including the bedroom,” she said coolly.

Prince Kondo bowed his head to her. “I meant no disrespect to you my Lady,” he said smoothly. “I am sure that the Lord Hasani is an excellent performer. I merely wished to know what possible satisfaction could be gained from your slave. He is so pale and weak, I wonder how he could please anyone.”

“You would be surprised,” Lady Mudiwa told him. “He is most tractable and has proven an adept pupil of the bedroom arts.”

“Yet he stands here before us covered in the marks of a discipline session,” Princess Adia chimed in with an opinion. 

“What of it?” Lady Mudiwa’s voice was cold as she asked the question of the other woman.

“That would suggest he is not as tractable or adept as you suggest,” Prince Kondo said.

Lord Sefu stood up with a screech of his chair. “I will not tolerate this questioning of my abilities while you are in my home,” he said firmly. 

Lady Mudiwa also rose to her feet and put a hand on his arm. “Perhaps this is their roundabout way of asking for a demonstration, my Lord?” she suggested.

“Then they should speak plainly,” Lord Sefu growled, staring down the Prince as he spoke.

Prince Kondo gave another bow of the head. “A demonstration would be most pleasing,” he agreed in a smooth voice.

Grigori shivered in his restraints, cold despite the heat of the room as he watched the argument playing out in front of him. He dreaded what was to come, knowing he would be even more on display as his Matrisse used him in front of these odious people. He had not forgotten that it was in Wasaria that he had nearly died, before he was found by Hasani guards and saved by them.

Lord Sefu snapped his fingers at a slave who was stood to one side waiting to be needed. The young woman hurried forward and Lord Sefu gave her quiet instructions and she turned and left the room at a fast pace. 

Meanwhile, Lady Mudiwa had left her place at the table and was working on unfastening Grigori’s chains. She said nothing to him as she removed the various restraints from his arms and legs. Grigori forced himself to stillness, locking his knees to ensure he remained standing. Despite the punishment he had received earlier, he didn’t want to do anything now to show his Matrisse in a bad light. 

If he was to be honest, he knew he had earned the punishment for his reaction to the mouth device he’d been forced to wear that morning. Even the burn mark he had received on his shoulder was not unexpected, his Matrisse had discussed it before, though when they would give it to him had not been settled to Grigori’s knowledge.

Once she had him free of his restraints, Lady Mudiwa clipped his leash to the nipple chain once more and tugged him forward. Grigori quickly followed behind her, as she led him to the table where Lord Sefu waited with the Wasaria nobility. 

As they reached Lord Sefu, Grigori went to his knees, his accustomed position and bowed his head, hands behind his back as he waited for instructions and Lady Mudiwa handed the leash over to her husband. 

“Thank you my Lady,” Lord Sefu said smoothly and Grigori saw his feet come into his vision as he got closer to Grigori.

He took a firm grip of Grigori’s chin and tilted his head upwards. Grigori looked up at him and waited to see what happened next. 

“You will start by showing us how talented your mouth is,” Lord Sefu instructed him and parted his clothing to expose his member.

Grigori was not given an opportunity to reply, as Lord Sefu tugged his head forward. Grigori opened his mouth obediently and Lord Sefu slid his half-hard member between his lips. Grigori’s eyes closed as he took in the firm flesh. His jaw immediately ached again, a reminder of the morning’s council session.

As Grigori sucked, Lord Sefu kept a tight grip on his head, working his phallus in and out with firm strokes. He was soon fully erect and pushing deeper, holding his member in Grigori’s throat. Grigori forced himself to stay relaxed and breathe through his nose as he took the abuse.

After a while, Lord Sefu withdrew completely, leaving Grigori panting for air. He pulled Grigori to his feet and turned him to face the table, pushing him down to bend over the cleared expanse of wood. Grigori turned his head to the side so that he could breathe as he waited for what came next.

Lord Sefu cuffed Grigori’s wrists together behind his back, then kicked his legs more widely apart, making his thighs ache. The metal balls in his backside were tugged free and the rod that attached them to the cage on his member was detached as well. 

Grigori bit his lip to keep the groan of pain inside. He had no desire to give anyone the satisfaction of knowing how much he hurt at the moment, especially the watching guests. Despite everything he wanted to please his Matrisse and ensure they looked good to the other nobles.

Lord Sefu’s presence close behind him was all the warning Grigori got before he felt the prod of his member at his backside. Hands parted his cheeks and then Grigori couldn’t stop a moan as the hard flesh slid deep inside him. Lord Sefu chuckled at that, slapping his backside a few times before starting to thrust hard and fast, driving deep into Grigori’s body with each stroke.

Grigori grunted as he was shoved repeatedly against the unforgiving surface of the table, while Lord Sefu got a grip on the handcuffs on his wrists, using it to pull Grigori’s body back against him with each thrust.

It was a fast, brutal pounding of his backside and Grigori was breathing hard before long, legs trembling as he was used by his Lord. After a while, Lord Sefu pulled all the way out, making Grigori moan. Then hot liquid was splashing on his back and bottom as Lord Sefu spent himself over his body.

Grigori lay there panting, body aching again from being used so thoroughly. His member ached in it’s metal cage, the rod inside it a painful presence stopping him from getting erect. 

Familiar hands pulled him upright and Grigori wobbled as he was turned around and pushed to his knees. Lady Mudiwa pulled her clothing aside and used a firm grip on Grigori’s hair to guide him forward. Her skirts came over his head, darkness surrounding him. The familiar smell of her arousal came to his nostrils as the hand on his head pushed him downwards.

Grigori took the hint and put his mouth to work, fumbling a little at first in the darkness, until he knew what was where and he started to lick and suck in the way he learned his Mistress liked best. Fortunately for Grigori’s knees, she was close to the edge already and he felt her release within a few minutes, slowing his licks as she got more sensitive. 

After a while, as Grigori panted for breath, the clothing around him was pulled away and he moved back, shuffling on his knees to get some distance. Lady Mudiwa petted his head as she put her clothing to rights once more.

“Not bad,” a grudging voice came from one side and Grigori startled, having forgotten the presence of the others in his desire to please his Mistress.

She kept petting him and Grigori managed to relax again. “Now that you have seen his prowess, you will understand why we keep him,” Lady Mudiwa said.

“Perhaps,” Prince Kondo agreed reluctantly.

“Now that is done, it is time we retired for the evening,” Lord Sefu said firmly from Grigori’s other side. “We all need rest before the talks tomorrow.”

“Of course my Lord,” Prince Kondo said in that smooth oily voice Grigori had heard earlier.

Grigori waited and listened to everyone move away. Lady Mudiwa uncuffed his wrists and Lord Sefu lifted him to his feet, keeping a grip on him as he swayed, tired and drained by the whole experience of the day.

He was grateful when Lady Mudiwa clipped his leash to his collar and took his arm to lead him from the room. Lord Sefu was at his other side, hand on his back and Grigori couldn’t help a small sigh at the attention and their presence so close to him.

“You performed well slave,” Lord Sefu told him as they walked down the corridor to their rooms.

“Thank you my Lord,” Grigori said quietly, grateful they were happy with him. Even with all that had happened, he desired to please them more than anything.

“I have something that will help you sleep,” Lady Mudiwa told him. “Your presence is excused for tomorrow, Hadiya will take care of you in the morning and ensure you spend the day resting and recovering.”

“Thank you my Lady,” Grigori said, surprised but pleased by that news.

Once in the bedroom, the harness was stripped off and Grigori was chained to the bed in his usual position. Lady Mudiwa quickly and deftly removed all the other chains he wore and Lord Sefu removed the cage from his member, finally taking out the rod inside it. Grigori couldn’t help a sigh of relief at the release of pressure.

Lord Sefu smiled indulgently at him, ruffling his hair. Lady Mudiwa held out a glass of pale liquid and Grigori drank it obediently. 

“Sleep boy,” Lord Sefu instructed him and Grigori felt his eyes grow heavy as the potion took effect. It wasn’t long before darkness claimed him in its embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> As it's my birthday, I thought I'd gift you all with my first fic of 2019!


End file.
